Will and Sarahs new daughter
by its-a-lesbian-thing
Summary: i was bored and decided to rite this so yeah i hope u like it M for launge and Scenes throught out it
1. Chapter 1

It all started when someone came to get me from the orphanage. I was sitting in my room minding my own business when the owner Mrs Skylander came in.  
>"There are people who want to see you and might take you to their home," she said calmly. I have been at this orphanage my whole life and nobody wanted me. While I was here I found a weird looking rock. I kept it safe since it was my lucky rock. I took it with me to see the couple that was waiting for me.<br>"Hello Jess. My name is Sarah, and this is Will," she said and pointed to her husband.  
>"This little one is Annabelle," she said holding the baby.<br>"Yeah, well I'm Jessica," I said in a sarcastic tone.  
>"Do you want a home Jessica?" Sarah asked calmly<br>"No, I want to stay here my whole life get hardly any food and die from all sickness that gets in here," I said sarcastically again and with a roll of the eyes.  
>"We will take her," said a voice from behind her.<br>"Hide what are you in here?" Will asked calmly.  
>"Will, she has 'it'," the Hide dude said to Will.<br>"Ok. We will take her," Sarah and Will said at the same time.  
>"Ok, go pack you stuff Jessica," said Mrs Skylander.<br>"Well, what I have" I mumbled under my breath. I'm guessing they heard me because the look on Sarah's face was sad. I went to my room and got the few clothes that I had, and my old stuffed bear that I keep with me where ever I go. Then, I walked out to where my new mother and father where waiting for me.  
>"Do you really want that stuffed bear?" Sarah asked trying to take it away<br>"Yes I do!" I shouted at her trying to get it away from her  
>"She has had that bear since I found her," Mrs Skylander reassured her<br>"Ok," Sarah calmly said as we walked out the door.  
>It has now been 6 months I've been living with them, and Christmas is almost here.<br>"Sarah, Will can we visit the base today please?" I asked running into the kitchen.  
>"If Will doesn't mind taking you and what for?"<br>"I want to decorate the base for Christmas," I said with a smile on my face.  
>"So Will, will you be able to take me to the base?" I pleaded.<br>"Yeah ok I need to see Optimus anyway," he told me. I ran upstairs to get the boxes of decorations I bought for the base.  
>"Hi Hide," I said with a smile as I loaded the boxes on.<br>"Hey Jess," his voice rumbled through the car  
>"Will, I'll be back in a sec. I forgot something," I said running into the house. I grabbed the so called 'All Spark shard", and all of a sudden my whole body was in pain. I started screaming as the pain got worse. Then, everything went black and I hit the floor. Sarah and Will both came running in.<br>"Is she ok?" Sarah asked worried.  
>"I'll take her to Ratchet as soon as we get to the base," Will said as he picked me up. All I remember is waking up on something cold and hard. I groaned as I sat up.<br>"Hello Jessica. Your mother and father would be happy to see you awake," Ratchet said looking down at me.  
>"How long was I out for?" I asked<br>"About a week, but within that week you brought Jazz back to life," he said with a smile. I think that was the first time I have seen him smile within the 6 months I have been here. I jumped down of the berth and tried walking out the door. I was a bit clumsy at first, but I got the hang of it.  
>"Uhh Ratchy what happened?" I asked confuzzled.<br>"You must of touched the All Spark for a long time. When you did, it somehow made it's way into your heart. You are now the All Spark holder," he said with simple words so I can understand.  
>"Oh, uhh thanks. Do you know where Optimus is?" I asked<br>"He should be either in a meeting or in his office," he told me as I walked out.  
>"Thank you Ratchy" I called back to him.<br>"It's Ratchet!" was all I heard as it rang down the hall way. I looked around, and found that the Christmas decorations were up.  
>"Wow, it's beautiful," I said quietly not knowing Optimus was behind me.<br>"But not as beautiful as you," he said. I jumped in surprise and turned around.  
>"Optimus!" I shouted and ran to hug his big metal leg, when all of a sudden his Holo-form fizzled in behind me. I turned around to give him a big hug.<br>"Optimus, dear, what are you doing hugging this little earthling?" Asked a females voice. I looked up and was it was a pink robot.  
>"Arcee," I said quietly.<br>"Yeah it is, and your hugging my boyfriend," she said sounding cross. I looked at him and his eyes said it all. The only thing I could do was run. I found Sarah and Will in the rec room with Annabelle and Ironhide.  
>'Mum, Dad I want to go home," I said running over to them.<br>"This is your home, you have to stay here now," she said hugging me.  
>"I hate it here. I don't want to be here. I want to go live with you and Will," I said sobbing.<br>"Hide, would it be ok if she came with us for a few nights? You will be there to keep an eye on her, and its Christmas tomorrow."  
>"It should be ok," he said as he transformed into his Alt-form. I jumped in as Sarah put Annabelle in and Will got in the driver side. We were of followed by a purple motor cycle.<br>"Why do we have a purple motorbike following us?" I asked curious.  
>"It's Hide's spark mate," Will said keeping an eye on the road.<br>All of a sudden, I got a really big head ace and I could hear IronHide mumble something.  
>"Yeah, but I like Annabelle. After Chromia left to cybertron, I feel in love with Annabelle and I don't think Will and Sarah will let me bond with her"<br>"I know how you feel Hide," I mumbled back. We stopped suddenly. We were lucky that we and Chromia where the only ones out there.  
>"Ironhide!" Chromia shrieked as she skidded to stop beside him.<br>He, now scared, asked a question this time, "Who is this?"  
>"Uhh, it's me Jessica. Why?" I said once again remaining calm.<br>"Jessica, how the frag are you doing that!" This time, instead of mumbling, he shouted it so everyone was looking at me.  
>"I don't know it just happened I guess it the…"<br>"The All Spark," everyone said at the same time.  
>"Yeah The All Spark." We kept on driving, slower this time. As soon as we got home, I went straight to my bedroom. I locked myself in there and cried. I must of fallen asleep, because I woke up to the sound of too voices coming from far down the road.<br>"It's here somewhere, SkyWarp. I can feel it"  
>"Starscream it's not here, and we have to be careful. Chromia and Ironhide are on this street," SkyWarp said worriedly.<br>"No, they are not there. Just cars that look like them," Starscream hissed. I got out of bed and snuck down stairs to where Ironhide was.  
>"Ironhide," I softly said shaking him. He didn't stir.<br>"Chromia," I said to the other Bot. No response. I kicked Chromia over and shouted in Ironhide's Com-link.  
>"Ironhide. Wake up. Starscream and SkyWarp are here and there trying to get me. DON'T transform, just open your door so I can get in," I whispered. With that, he woke up and opened his door.<br>Chromia whispered, "What's going On?"  
>"StarScream and Skywarp are here and Jessica is scared," he said calmly.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Starscream and SkyWarp are here, and she is scared," Ironhide told her, remaining calm.  
>"Do we transform and take them on?" Chromia asked ready to transform.<br>"NO!" He yelled not meaning to. All I did was roll ever.  
>"Ironhide what is the matter? Ever since I got back, you haven't even spoken to me much. All do you is stare at Will's baby daughter," she said sounding a bit hurt.<br>"I do not stare. I just make sure nothing will hurt her in anyway," Ironhide told her trying to sound all high and mighty. I had to chuckle. I was half awake 'cause I couldn't really sleep with these two Bootlegs that wouldn't shut up.  
>"Will you two Bootlegs shut the frag up before I bash the frag out of both of you!" I yelled in the com-link. From then on, it was quiet. I heard the rumbles of Ironhide sleeping, as I heard the two knuckle heads outside trying to find me. I rolled up into a ball to try and hide even better.<br>"She isn't here Starscream," SkyWarp whispered.  
>"Yes she is I can feel it," Starscream hissed.<br>"Let's just go Starscream. Megatron isn't going to be happy," SkyWarp told Starscream. He transformed and flew off. After that, I must of drifted back to sleep because my snores were mixed in with Ironhides. Will and Sarah woke early, and went up to my room to find my bed empty. They ran down to where Ironhide was still recharging.  
>"Ironhide, wake up. Jessica is gone," my upset mother told him. He woke up to find the couple in front of him with little Annabelle in Sarah's arms.<p>

"What?"

"Jessica is missing" Will told him  
>"Uhh, no she isn't. She is asleep in here," he told them as he opened the door to see a sleeping me.<br>"Why is she in there?" Sarah asked calmly.  
>"She was scared, so she came down here," he half lied to them.<br>"She looks so peaceful. We will put the presents in the back of Ironhide, and take them to the base where she can open them up," they both said at the same time. Sarah placed Annabelle in her booster and went inside to help Will with the presents. Once all the presents where safe in the back of Ironhide, we were on our way to the base. I woke up just a few minutes before we reached the base. I sat up and yawned.  
>"Where are we?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.<br>"At the base, and good morning hunnie. Merry Christmas," both Sarah and Will said. All I could do was groan. I wasn't in the mood to see Optimus yet. We got out and walked in. I still was in my Pyjamas.  
>"Jessica, why don't you go find Optimus and wake every other bot up?" Ironhide instructed<br>"Fine," I grumbled. I walked into every bots' room and yelled in the ear and jumped on their chest to wake them up. I was standing outside Optimus's door not wanting to go in. I gave a heavy sigh and opened the door to see a peaceful sleeping Optimus and Arcee. With an evil grin approaching my face I quickly ran out and into Ratchets office to get some paint. I walked back and started to paint Arcee blue. I quickly walked into Bumblebee's room, and painted Elita 1 pink, who was sleeping with Bee. Optimus soon woke up after I got all the paint off myself and walked in.  
>"Moring, Optimus. Merry Christmas. Did you know Arcee is sleeping with Bee and Elita 1 slept with you?" I said looking at the blue bot beside him<br>"Thank the lord! I hate Arcee. She does nothing but complain all the time. I'm sick of it! I want my own life, instead of her shoving her bits in," Optimus said sounding really cranky as he got up. "Merry Christmas, by the way. At least I might end up with you," he added with a smile on the end.  
>"Optimus, is it true you hate me?" Arcee asked teary.<br>"No, Elita 1. I don't hate you. It's Arcee I hate," Optimus growled.  
>"But I am Arcee!" She tried explaining.<br>"Then why are you blue?" I questioned her.  
>"What!" She screamed and looked down. "I'm going to get you, you little Bootleg!" she screamed at me and I ran for my life.<br>"Mummy! Daddy! Ironhide! Help me!" I screamed as I ran to them.  
>"Leave her alone, Elita 1. What did she ever do to you?" Ironhide snarled.<br>"It's me, Arcee! That little Scum bag painted me blue!" She yelled pointing at me.  
>"No I didn't," I sobbed. She tried to grab me once again and Ironhide's cannon echoed through the base. We all just stood there staring as her Blue paint washed of her body so the pink was revealed. Elita 1 came out with Bee as she was Blue and not Pink any more.<br>"Jessica!" Someone shouted my name. I looked out from behind Ironhide's leg, and saw Optimus' human form there.  
>"Yes Optimus," I said whipping away my tears.<br>"Please come here," he said with his arms wide open. I ran straight in to them and cried.  
>"It's ok. She won't hurt you. I'm here. It's alright Jessica," he soothed me while rubbing my back.<br>"Optimus, I don't know what it that makes me feel this way, but I love you so much. When I first saw you with Arcee, when I came here I was heartbroken because I knew I would never have you in my arms," I sobbed with little droplets of salty water coming from my eyes.  
>"Its ok. I love you too," Optimus said lifting my face up with his hands. He wiped away my tears with his thumps and then bent down to kiss me. When our lips brushed, the world just faded before my eyes him and this kiss was the only thing that was keeping me steady. Everything else was a blur. When we parted, I stared into his blue optics. I had a smile on my face.<br>"Come on you two. Let's go and open presents," Will shouted as he walked into the rec room.  
>:Ironhide, when are you going to tell Chromia and my Mum and Dad? You have to tell them, no matter how much you don't want to. You're going to have to. You can't keep it away from Chromia any longer. You're breaking her spark by not telling her. Mum and dad will start to get suspicious about why you want to spend so much time with little Annabelle: <p>

:I know I have to Jess, but it's hard for me to tell them. You don't know how much I want to tell Sarah and Will that I'm in love with Annabelle. It's harder than you think. What happens if I tell them, and they don't want me to be your and Annabelle's guardian anymore? I can't risk that. I want to tell Chromia, but she loves me so much, and I don't want her to hate me: 

:Well Hide, no matter what you do you are going to break her spark. Mum and dad will find out sooner or later, and they won't want you to be our guardian because you didn't tell them: 

:I guess I can tell them: 

:That is a good boy: That was the last thing I said before we entered the room and sat down.  
>We started to open all our presents, and I loved all the ones they gave me;<br>Mum and dad- a family photo  
>Annabelle- a new stuffed bear<br>Ironhide- a toy Ironhide  
>Bee- toy Bumblebee<br>Ratchet- my very own wrench  
>Prowl- a laptop thingie<br>The Twins- a prank box set  
>Wheeljack – a science box set<br>Optimus- a toy Optimus Prime and a necklace.  
>Epps- a gun.<br>I loved all my presents. As the Christmas day went on, I told Optimus about what happened last night with Starscream and SkyWarp. I just finished telling Optimus about Starscream and SkyWarp, when Ironhide had to say something. 

"Ok, Chromia, I'm really sorry but I don't love you anymore. My love for you left when you went back to Cybertron. I fell in love with someone else, Will, Sarah, I'm sorry to say this, but I fell in love with Annabelle," Ironhide said it all at once and after he said it everyone went quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah sorry it's a short chapter I couldn't think of what to do and I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS **

Everyone just stood there staring I had a smile on my face. It was silent the awkwardness ran through the base.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" I shouted and ran outside to play in the snow. Laughter ran through the base. They all ran out with me

xoxo

"IronHide" Will and Sarah called him

"Yes Will and Sarah?" he asked with a wobbly voice

"You promise you will take good care of her right when she grows up" Will softly said

"Yes I promise" he whispered back

"Good then yes you can date my little angle" Sarah interrupted with a smile

"Thank you So much Sarah and Will" he said with a smile and hugged them both

Xoxo

I was quietly building my snow man when to big arms wrapped around me

"You know you are very special" he whispered in my ear

"Yes I know Sarah and Will have taken me as their own daughter so I don't die at a young age and I thank them for it so much" I whispered back to him I turned around to see a smiling Prime

"I love your smile" I whispered as I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. he kissed me back he grabbed me around the waist only to pull me in closer. My arms wrapped around his neck. He depended the kiss I moaned in response.

Xoxo

"So both our little girls are dating robots" I shook my head

"mmm next thing I know you will run off with one" Will chuckled

"How do I know you wont run off with one" I smirked as I turned around

"Because I love my human wife" he said as he placed a kiss on my lips

"Well I love my human husband" I replied as I kissed him back

Xoxo

We were all inside. The humans drink hot chocolate and the Bots' drinking hot energon. It was a peaceful and happy Christmas. I was in Optimus's arm nice and cozzie I wasn't going anywhere to soon. I must of drifted off to sleep because I woke later to someone shaking me. I woke up to Optimus standing above me

"Hai beautiful" he whispered as he planted as kiss on my lips

"Hai Prime" I whispered back my arms found his neck as I pulled him towards me our lips never leaving each other. His arms travelled down my body. He took my shirt of as I took his off next he undid my shorts and they slid down easy. I undid he shorts the same way both of us moaning into each other mouth. I was down to my bra and underwear Optimus no clothes at all I smiled as I ran my tongue down his muscles, he let out a moan to respond. He disengaged me bra and took off my underwear he was hovering over me and he rod was just above my port.

"Optimus" I moaned as his lips where around my breast

"Mmmm" was the response I had and he thrust deep inside me which caused me to shout in pleaser. The thrust getting faster and harder every time. My screamers getting louder and soon it was all over and I feel back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

After the fun me and Optimus had I drifted off to sleep.

It was pouring down rain as someone put me in a place a dark place it was dry, so I didn't get wet. It wasn't till the rain stopped that someone found me and took me to the closes orphanage. it wasn't long until I was 5 and I was walking around the streets with the others I found this rock looking thingie and I picked up quickly and put it my pocket.

"Ok kids we have to go back now" called a soft voice and we all ran towards it. the orphanage was dark and cold, I saw many kids die before my eyes because of the sickness that runs through there. I have gotten sick a couple of times myself but I got over the sickness quickly. I can remember the orphanage like I was there yesterday. the smell of wet wood, the smell of kids who didn't shower a lot, the smell of kids vomit, and the smell of dead kids. Yuck right I know. It looked like it can collapse at any given moment. I kept the rock with me at all times. I only held it for a few seconds before someone ran into my room. you never get privacy here.

"Jessica Fenix" was my name I didn't know my last name nor did anyone else, I had a note attached to me when I got found. Stating:

_**To Whom it may concern **_

_**This is my daughter Jessica Fenix. I will come for my daughter one day. Please take good care of her don't let anything harm her in any way. We loved our daughter but we couldn't look after her due to what was going on at the time. The war braking out between the bots' she will know when she see her dad. She isn't just a normal kid she is special that's why I state take really good care of her please**_

_**Love Jessica's mother xoxo**_

I kept the note with me at all times reading it over and over again. The orphanage was getting worse by the second I hated it here. No matter how many times I try to run away to find my father I always end up back here. The smell hunts me the other kids laughed at me because I wasn't like them, I got shoved around and bashed. I ignored them the orphanage that took care of me was placed in Mission City, the orphanage was alone there was no house around it nor near it. hardly any one came to the orphanage. growing up there was hard having hardly any clothes not getting fed. I had nothing I was all alone. Most nights I was so scared that I couldn't sleep or when I did I had nightmares. You could hear things creep around at night at the orphanage sometimes you could feel cold wind you as you walk past a certain door. doors shut when they aren't meant to and windows someone become open things somehow ended up where there not meant to.

I woke later sweating the orphanage has never left my mind nor will it ever. I was panting hard as I sat up and wiped the sweat for my forehead. Tears slide down my face as I pulled my knees to my chest and I sobbed quietly not wanting to wake Optimus. I hated the orphanage It has left me in nightmares. I was not always so tanned I was pale but being the sun has made me gone tanned my hair was blonde but I dyed it black and got a haircut a day after Will and Sarah took me in. the note was right I did notice who my father was, that is why that dude wanted me because he discerned me I wasn't his daughter but as soon I as I got to the base I saw him. The sliver Porsche. That sliver Porsche was my father. As I sat there and sobbed I ended up getting up quickly and walking towards the bot I wanted to see

"Dad" I whispered as I got to his quarters he opened the door and saw me standing there his arms wrapped around me as I cried into them. He brought me in and the door closed behind us Prowl who was sitting on the berth waiting to see who it was jumped up as he saw me and I was in his arms to. My tears went slowly.

"Dad….." I whispered

"Yes my darling daughter" cooed the bot'

"Why was I given to the orphanage, why couldn't she come like she said she would she left me there like she didn't care about me" I sobbed

"She cared Jess, but after Megatron killed me she couldn't handle the pain. She killed herself as I watched I was just that bit late, Ratchet brought me to life I ran towards where you mother and I lived I saw you weren't with her I looked for you everywhere after she killed herself I could find you but thanks to Will and Sarah. You are back with me." he said rubbing my back as I fell into deep recharge clutching him and not letting go anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke later to find I was in my father's arms. He was still in recharge as so was Prowl there arms around each other with me in the middle. I got out quietly not wanting to wake my parents. I walked towards Optimus office when Will walked past me

"There you are Optimus had been worried sick about you what happened and where were you" my Will nearly yelled not noticing Optimus was behind me I screamed back at him

"I was with my father alright I had a nightmare of the orphanage alright and I need to be with him!" he just stood there staring at me

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Yeah whatever" I hissed and pushed him at the way

I walked back to mine and Optimus room to find it empty I looked into his office also empty. I got myself a cube of energon and climbed onto his seat. I closed my eyes and lent my head back

"Are you alright" a voice whispered I opened my eyes and found Optimus standing there

"Yes im fine" I lied

"You don't look it" he whispered walking towards me

"im fine" I repeated

"you know you can tell me anything" Optimus said

"Yes I know I can" I scowled

"Then why won't you tell me what's the matter?"

"Because its none of your business" I growled.

"Jess" he said calmly putting his hand on my shoulder and his face inches apart

"What" I snort

"Please don't be like this I heard you talking to Will, about that place if you want you can talk to me about it.?"

"No I don't and its rude to listen to other peoples conversation." That is when he leant down and kissed me he picked me up and carried me back to our berth. We snuggled up and feel into recharge.


	6. Sorry

Hay Guys sorry I'm not righting anymore on this story I have started other ones and I haven't got anymore ideas for it to go on sorry to disappoint you


End file.
